to dance a stairway to the heavens
by queen caffeine
Summary: Moments like this were the reason he fought. With the crystal chandeliers reflecting in her eyes and off her dress, her gentle hands in his own, and that enigmatic little smile on her lips, Harry remembers what he fought so hard for. —harry/hermione


**disclaimer: *in spanish accent* _no._  
** **notes: okay so i just saw the live action beauty and the beast anD I CRIED THREE TIMES THAT MOVIE IS SO BEAUTIFUL  
** **notes2: the soundtrack is all that i am listening to at the moment and this one song is sooo pretty and it put me in another writing mood and i wrote this thing  
** **notes3: didn't quite go in the direction i originally wanted but _me gusta_  
** **playlist: 'Days in the Sun' from Beauty and the Beast (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)**

.

.

 _Days in the sun  
_ _Will return, we must believe  
_ _As lovers do  
_ _That days in the sun will come shining through_

.

.

x

They arrive together.

He didn't ask her to be his date, but he didn't need to. He wouldn't take anyone else, and both of them know it. So much had changed since that fateful day, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

x

After the end of the war, Harry had disappeared into the mundane world for about six months. Hermione was distraught and incensed when he left, but her anger eventually led to melancholy longing. It was as simple as that: she missed her best friend terribly. But she had absolutely no idea where he ran off to, and was forced to go on with her life lest she fall into depression. So she ventured to Australia about three months after he left and healed her parents' memories, only to find that they liked where they were and wished to stay. She, however, did not. Desperate to see if Harry had come back, Hermione returned to England only to find him still gone. As a result, she threw herself into her schooling to finish her last year. She had gotten a letter from Harry in January, saying: ' _I'm sorry. I'm coming home soon. Can I see you?_ '.

Immediately, she'd written an affirmative response and sent it along with the little gray owl Harry's letter had come with. It was on the Hogsmeade trip arranged around Valentine's Day when they saw each other for the first time in almost seven months. She had been wandering around the village, her hands stuffed in her pockets and cheeks red from the cold. Her name was called out from somewhere behind her, and she turned only to see her best friend standing a few feet away, a familiar crooked grin on his face. Hermione gasped his name and then she was wrapped in his arms, crying into his coat. He hadn't let go of her for a long time, not that she tried to escape either. After six months of putting his past behind him and healing himself both mentally and physically, Harry found he craved Hermione's presence. He had gotten used to being in close quarters with her during the horcrux hunt, and not having her with him was a bit of a shock.

It seemed the muggle saying, ' _you don't know what you have until it's gone_ ', was true after all.

They hadn't separated for the rest of the day, up until the Hogwarts students were required to go back to the castle. The two best friends avoided the public eye by having lunch in a private room in the back of the Three Broomsticks, and then walking around the outskirts of Hogsmeade, between the lake and the forest. Harry never let go of Hermione's hand.

He had explained his absence and she had begrudgingly accepted it, explaining her own experience with her parents. She went on to tell him about her studies, and how she was graduating a few months early. Both of them discussed their reluctance to return to British wizarding society, and Harry asked her if she had ever considered moving away. Hermione then went on to tell him of her love for France and Spain, and how she'd always dreamed of visiting the rest of Europe. It turned out that Harry had also gone through his inheritance and family bank accounts while abroad, and he actually had a rather large house in Barcelona, along with several other properties around the world. He promised her he'd take her to every one of them, and relished in the rose pink color that blossomed on her cheeks.

Hermione took her N.E.W.T.s and graduated in the beginning of March. She aced all of her tests, and Harry took her to a fancy Muggle restaurant in celebration. They had both dressed up, Harry in an Oxford shirt and slacks and Hermione in a chiffon dress with flowing sleeves, the scar on her chest just barely visible and the one on her forearm covered completely. Unidentified feelings had stirred that night, and though the conversation had been as easy and comfortable as usual, both knew something had changed. They'd both grown up faster than they should have, they both were more mature and wise in the ways of the world. They had seen death, been the cause of it, been hurt by it. They understood each other better than ever.

Harry offered Hermione a place to stay after she graduated, and she accepted, because as much as she tried to get over it, she missed being so close to him. Harry wasn't the only one affected by their time together on the hunt—it was unnerving, sometimes, not being able to see or hear or talk to him. Moving in with him was probably a bad decision, Hermione realized, but she wanted that closeness again.

Fortunately, moving in with Harry was one of the best decisions she'd ever made. Harry asked her out two weeks after she moved in, and a month after getting together he slipped a ring on her finger one morning as she held out her hand for a spoon. Her eyes had widened as she gasped. Harry grinned that same crooked grin at her and took her left hand, pulling her close and dipping his head to kiss her before he breathed the words ' _marry me?_ ' against her lips. Hermione laughed as tears pooled in her eyes. She called him impossible and impulsive before exclaiming ' _yes, you idiot!'_ , reaching up to take his face in her hands, and kissing him senseless.

May arrived, and so did the first anniversary of the end of the Second Wizarding War. Hermione and Harry were invited to countless parties, but they didn't respond to any invitations. They barely ventured into the wizarding world at all, instead staying among the mundane world and going through the Potter and Black families' extensive libraries in their down time. Even so, the Ministry sent them an official invitation to a ball being held in honor of those who'd fallen in the fight against Voldemort, and Hermione and Harry knew they'd be attending that one. They would pay their respects to the loved ones they'd lost, but after that they were making plans for leaving Britain altogether.

x

She lets go of his hand in favor of taking his offered arm, and he escorts her to the entrance of the luxurious hotel the Ministry had chosen to host one of the largest events of British wizarding society.

Harry offers the Auror guarding the entrance their invitations, and the Auror opens the door for the two of them, Harry letting Hermione walk into the lobby first before rejoining her and tucking her hand into the crook of his arm again.

The hotel is very opulent, with soaring ceilings and polished floors. Harry and Hermione follow the signs to the largest ballroom, with hotel guests and personnel alike whispering as the two leisurely stroll past.

The bellhops manning the ballroom's entrance doors gawk at the two war heroes as they approach, until one of the passing managers clears his throat pointedly. They snap out of it and thank Harry and Hermione profusely before opening the doors simultaneously to allow them through.

It's time to face the public.

Harry and Hermione step into the enormous room and most of the guests' chatter quiets as the two appear on the landing above the main floor. The two best friends stand at the top of the marble staircase for a moment, taking in the appearance of the room. It's huge and there are five crystal and gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The floor is polished marble, with many round dinner tables surrounding a large area, presumably the dance floor. There is a stage at the far end of the room, not very high but holding a smartly-dressed band and a lone podium and microphone in the very front. A high-end bar is on the left side of the room, and the right side has tall glass windows and multiple sets of double doors leading to an outside garden area. The whole set-up is very impressive and refined.

Applause starts up about five seconds after Harry and Hermione appear on the landing, and continues for a good twenty seconds as they descend the staircase. Harry smiles briefly and indulgently, but otherwise looks unaffected. Hermione's expression is calm and collected, a small smile turning the corners of her lips upwards. They're the picture of elegance and class.

Harry is dressed in a black, three-piece tuxedo with a white dress shirt and black bowtie. His cufflinks are small gold House Potter crests, and his black dress shoes are shined to perfection. His hair is neat for once, though it's cut shorter on the sides and longer on the top, slightly covering the faint scar on his forehead. He doesn't need his glasses anymore since undergoing Muggle eye surgery at Hermione's suggestion, something which Hermione sees as making him even more attractive. Most of the witches at the event go wide-eyed at the sight of 'The Savior of the Wizarding World'.

Hermione, on the other hand, is simply dazzling. Her dress is a streamlined halter style, the hem touching the floor even with the added height of her heels. The dress is a nude color, going well with her slight tan, and has a glittery dotted overlay that travels from the high collar of the dress all the way down to the hem. A sheer cape of the same color and sparkling design trails behind her, attached at the back of the collar since the dress is T-backed. Her shoulder blades are bare and her curls are pulled back into a French braid with the ends tucked up underneath. Sparkling pins of silver encrusted with miniscule diamonds decorate her hair, making her curly updo twinkle under the lights as well. She wears no jewelry save for a pair of diamond stud earrings and an antique engagement ring with a large, emerald-cut diamond. Her makeup is subtle, bronze dusted across her eyelids and her eyelashes long and thick with mascara. Her cheekbones are highlighted and her lips are a nude-pink color.

The couple steps off the staircase and is approached by many, the applause finally dies down. The engagement ring shines prominently on Hermione's left hand, which is curled around Harry's right bicep. Many witches eagerly ask if the two are engaged, and what the wedding plans are, and when the wedding is, but Hermione only smiles and says they only just got engaged. They mingle with the crowds as is expected, speaking with many but spending more time with the people they know. They give their consolation and support to those who lost family members that Harry and Hermione knew. As people are still arriving, they move off to the side of the room, close to the bar.

"Would you like a drink?" Harry asks, leaning down to whisper in Hermione's ear. She pauses in her conversation with Susan Bones and smiles up at him.

"That would be wonderful, Harry."

"Susan?" Harry questions, looking at the redhead. "Care for a drink?"

She politely declines and Harry moves away towards the bar.

"You two really care for each other, don't you," Susan says, watching as Hermione's eyes follow her fiance. Pink dusts her cheeks as she turns back to Susan.

"Well, yes, of course," Hermione stammers before composing herself. "We've known each other for almost eight years."

"Not like that," Susan shakes her head, amused. "I _meant_ , you two really love each other. I think you have for a while, you've both just been too dense to see it. Well, Harry has, at least."

Hermione laughs. "Not too dense, just too busy, what with Voldemort and all. There wasn't really time for romance, and with one of my best friends, no less. I didn't want to ruin anything, and I didn't even know if he liked me back."

"And look where you are now," Susan replies jokingly. "Voldemort is gone, you and Harry are engaged. Life must be good."

Hermione hums noncommittally. "We're thinking of traveling," she comments. "Harry has properties all over, and I've always wanted to see the rest of the world...to see the places I've only read about."

"Don't worry, love," Harry says as he appears behind her. He presses a chaste kiss below her right ear. "After this we'll be free to do whatever we please." He presents her with a flute of bubbly white wine, keeping hold of a short, square glass of regular whiskey for himself.

"Thank you," Hermione says quietly, earnestly. Harry knows she's not just thanking him for the drink. She's thanking him for much, much more.

He kisses her temple and wraps an arm around her waist. They don't need to speak to be able to communicate with each other, and Susan sees this. Her eyes hold a knowing look as she smiles and excuses herself from the couple, leaving them to have a moment to themselves.

x

Eventually all the tables are filled, and the dinner begins after a short speech from Minister Shacklebolt. Harry and Hermione are seated with the other prominent war heroes and their dates: Ron and Lavender, Neville and Luna, Ginny and Dean, George and Angelina. The others make conversation, but Hermione and Harry remain mostly silent unless directly addressed. They're just putting up a facade for the wizarding public. Once this ball is over, they will leave the fickle British wizarding world behind.

Hermione's right hand stays entwined with Harry's left, and once again she's glad she's ambidextrous. Her engagement ring catches the light every time she moves her hand, and Ron keeps sending the ring jealous looks. Ginny keeps raking her eyes over Harry, but neither her nor her brother say anything.

"So what're you planning on doing, Harry?" Neville inquires.

"Hermione and I are planning on traveling for a while." Harry answers. "We'd like to see more of the world."

"Well, you'd better not stay away too long. Quidditch season is coming up, and you're pretty much guaranteed a Seeker position in practically any team you want, mate!" Ron chortles.

Harry says nothing, just smiles, though it seems a little forced. Hermione gently squeezes his hand and he relaxes, squeezing back.

Conversation drifts from there, until dessert has been eaten and the plates and utensils cleared. The Minister makes another speech about the importance of remembering the fallen, and the Ministry's plans for a memorial going up in the next few years, inscribed with every person who had died in the Wizarding Wars, which Shacklebolt reads off from a long scroll. Many eyes in the crowd grow wet, and Harry sheds tears at the names of his parents, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Tears trickle down Hermione's cheeks the entire time, and Harry holds her close. Once the Minister is finished with his speech and there's been a moment of silence out of respect for the lives lost, Hermione fixes her makeup with a quick spell and Harry downs the rest of his whiskey, trying to quell the lump in his throat.

The band strikes up another song, a waltz, and many couples spin around the dance floor. Neville and Luna disappear to dance and George and Angelina head to the bar. Harry rises from his seat and holds out a hand to his fiancee. She takes it without question and he leads her to the dance floor. Over the past few weeks he and Hermione had danced together around the refurbished Grimmauld Place, and Hermione had taught him several more types of ballroom dances.

Harry leads her in a Viennese waltz, and the couple carves a smooth path through the swaths of dancers, moving to the music and avoiding everyone else. Hermione had magically shortened her train before reaching the dance floor so no one would step on it, leaving her free to dance and spin as much as she pleases.

Harry and Hermione become lost in one another, dancing to several more songs without stopping—they switch from style to style effortlessly, and it's enough to make some people stop and stare in awe. Hermione's radiant smile and Harry's content expression are enough proof that the two are enamored with each other, and multiple witches swoon at the thought of a man looking at them like Harry looks at Hermione.

The sky grows dark and the stars come out, all the double doors leading to the garden area thrown open. The sweet scent of evening primroses, moonflowers, and four o'clock flowers permeates the air and the low murmuring of the guests is quiet enough to let the band's music prevail. Harry and Hermione take a break from dancing for some drinks again, speaking lowly with George and Angelina near the bar.

Suddenly, a singer walks up on stage and takes the microphone from the podium. She walks closer to the band and places the mic to her lips, preparing to sing. The band strikes up, beginning with the piano and violins. The woman begins singing and the familiar tune causes Hermione to gasp softly. Harry immediately plucks her glass from her hand and places it on the bar. He offers her his hand and smiles knowingly. Hermione blinks away her shock and laughs a little, placing her hand in his own and striding to the dance floor.

Harry places his right hand on Hermione's waist and takes her right hand in his left. Her left hand slides to rest on his shoulder and their eyes meet. In unison, he steps forward and she steps back, and just like that they're dancing away once more.

The singer's voice swells and fades along with the band's instruments, the tune slow at times but faster at others, rising and falling much like the waves of the sea. The song itself is a Muggle song, so not many people recognize it. Harry and Hermione are one of the only couples dancing, but the rest of the guests are captivated by the vision the two of them create.

The couple sways around the dance floor without restraint, Harry twirling and bringing Hermione back into his embrace multiple times. At one point, when the music and the singer's voice rise in pitch and volume to fill the room, to fill their chests and reverberate in their very hearts, Harry wraps his right arm around Hermione's waist. Her left arm goes around his shoulders and then he's lifting her, spinning as the music crescendos around them. His gaze never leaves hers, and they continue dancing despite the scattered yet still muted applause.

As they drift along to the music, everything else falls away. To their audience, it seems as if the two could be dancing on air—it wouldn't have surprised many if the couple began floating as they circled the floor, waltzing their way into the sky above. But Harry only sees the woman in his arms. Hermione's warm eyes and curling lips, her dress and hair catching the light cast from the chandeliers as she moves. She's everything he could ever ask for: brave, loyal, trusting, brilliant, intelligent, independent, headstrong, determined, kind, friendly, and so much more. She is his best friend, his closest confidant, his most cherished person...and soon she will be his wife.

She gives him that special smile of hers—the one where her eyes soften and her face glows, and he can _feel_ the love she has for him. His chest tightens and warmth coils in his gut, his heart swelling with his own love for her. And then, he knows.

He knows he's never going to give this, give her, up. Because _this_ was what he had been fighting for. Not for revenge on Voldemort. Not for an obligation to the wizarding society. The reason he had fought like hell, _died_ , and came back to life?

This. _Her_.

She is breathtaking and wondrous and all things good in the world. She is his lifeline. She is his _love_. And she is what he fought for. He fought for her, and himself. He fought because they were forced to grow up too soon, to make decisions they should never have to make. He fought for their freedom. He fought for their _future_.

Because Harry Potter would be damned if Hermione's last name doesn't become Potter in the next year.

The song slows and fades to silence, and Harry and Hermione stop in the middle of the floor, foreheads touching. She presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth and his brings her knuckles to his lips. Their audience claps but neither hears.

It's time.

x

They say their goodbyes and give promises to their friends to write. Then Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, best friends to war heroes to newly engaged couple, leave the Memorial Ball and the British wizarding world behind.

It's time to start anew. It's time to start their future. Together.

.

.

 **OH LOOK I'M SOBBING AGAIN.**

 **why is disney so meaningful and beautiful i can't handle it my poor heart...let's just say i have strong feelings for disney and these live action movies are so breathtaking and they leave me blubbering like a baby. i'm such a sucker for disney (and kid's movies in general)**

 **anyway. HARMONY FRICK YEAH. i love these two s o much. too much.**

 **tell me what you think! also go see beauty and the beast (emma watson is bae). love you guys!**

 **peace out girl scouts,**

 **queen caffeine**


End file.
